Tryna Stack These Millions
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: The Princess and the Golden Oaf have another crack at robbing a petrol station. But we all know how Yang is, will Weiss' carefully thought out plan still stand? Freezerburn, GTA!AU. Rated T for Weiss' surprisingly bad language. (Happy Birthday Angie)


Tryna Stack These Millions

GTA!RWBY AU

"Do you understand now, Golden Oaf?" Weiss said as she pointed to the detailed floor plan spread across the dashboard of their 'commandeered' car. Yang turned lazily back to Weiss with her pinkie rummaging around her nostril.

"You were talking, Princess?" Weiss wasted no time in punching Yang in the arm.

"You mean to tell me," Weiss began slowly. "That I've been sat here explaining how we're going to pull this operation off for the last hour _and you haven't been listening_?"

Yang could see Weiss' hands were shaking on the edges of the diagram but she knew it wasn't necessary.

"Look, Princess, there's no problem." Yang points at the general layout of the petrol station. "The whole place is a chain store, every single branch is laid out exactly the same. This one will go as smoothly as all the others."

"_Smoothly_?" Weiss scoffed. "There were at least double the employees at the last one. Even though we had to shoot a couple of them, they still kept coming, purely because they felt they had an advantage. They even almost _caught_ us! The people of Los Santos tend to shoot first and ask questions later. This won't go as _smoothly_ as last time. I'll make sure this is perfect."

Yang would have said something were they not interrupted by someone knocking on Yang's driver side window. Thankfully the windows were tinted rendering the acne-ridden teen outside blind as to what the masked occupants of the car looked like. He signalled for Yang to roll down her window and there was a pause as Yang looked over to Weiss in the passenger seat. Any scrutinising looks or raised eyebrows were thankfully blocked underneath her silvery, masquerade mask. Yang's own sigh curled back around in to her face underneath her own silver, skull mask.

She casually pressed the window control button down slightly so that the window cracked just enough for her to poke her combat pistol out and blow the boy's brains out.

"Every _fucking_ time, you flaming imbecile." Weiss had her fingers to the bridge of her nose but it just looked silly considering it was the nose of her mask. "We could've done this so much quieter. But no, now the plan's _ruined_."

Yang wasn't particularly listening as she grabbed her sawn-off shotgun from the back seat and ventured out towards the store.

"'The best laid plans' and all that." Yang said over her shoulder and laughed as the car door swung closed.

Weiss was grumbling some choice curses but she still grabbed her Tommy gun from next to where Yang's shotgun was and followed her over to the building stomping out a bit of frustration on the trainee's, dead body along the way.

The door chimed cheerily as the two girls stepped on to the empty premises and made a beeline for the checkout where the cashier was shaking in his sweaty boots, having just watched his colleague drop just seconds before.

"I-I've already c-called the police!" He cried desperately. "S-see? The light's alr-ready flashing!"

They looked up to the corner of the building where a red light was spinning around as a warning to any thieves. It was most likely a silent alarm that the cashier had set off before they'd even got out of the car. Weiss sighed before pointing her machine gun at it and letting off a few rounds straight through the bulb, showering the cashier in broken glass and plaster.

"Sorry." She said to the cashier. "Which light was that again?"

The cashier didn't answer.

Yang stepped up then and leant on the counter taking measure to level her sawn-off at the man.

"Now that you've gone and done something stupid," Yang slurred with a wicked grin. "You're going to have to work a little faster now aren't you, sonny?"

Yang took a large bag out of her back pocket and slapped it down on the counter.

"You know the drill. All you got." Yang continued. "Chop chop."

The cashier was now crying silently as he emptied all the money they had in to the bag. He didn't dare let out any noise lest the two thieves suddenly lose their patience. Weiss moved over to the door and was sure to flip the sign to read 'closed' before crouching behind the magazine stands and keeping a close eye on the roads through the panoramic window. It was clear for now.

"Hey, Golden Oaf." Weiss called from out of Yang's line of sight. "You want anything while we're here?"

Yang's brow furrowed for a moment while she attempted to contemplate if Weiss was making fun of their laid back style or she was legitimately asking if she wanted anything.

"Yeah, why not?" Yang said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get a selfie of this. It's tradition right?"

This time it was Weiss' turn to look incredulous as her head appeared from around the corner of the porn mags. She shot Yang a look but after a little thought, she knew that Ruby would whine if she broke their consecutive chain of dreaded selfies. She reluctantly trudged over to Yang whose eyes were flicking from her phone to checking the progress of the sobbing cashier. Weiss decided it wasn't fast enough. Putting another bullet in the wall was enough to get his attention.

"That's not fast enough." She spat. "Do you not understand the situation we're in? We are on a _tight_ schedule. Hurry it up."

"We have time for a selfie though right?" Yang asked, genuinely worried about not getting their photo.

"Unfortunately."

Yang cheered a little before pulling Weiss under her arm and pulling her skull mask off for a second.

"Hey moron!" Weiss hissed. "There's CCTV here, you know!"

"You mean the CCTV that Blake disabled last night?"

Weiss had no arguments left and pushed her own mask up and off her face with what felt like the millionth sigh that night.

"There's a good girl." Yang cooed as she pinched Weiss' cheek playfully. "Say 'Princess'!"

Weiss shot a glare right at her goofy grin just as the camera went off and Yang checked over the finished product and laughed.

"If looks could kill." She giggled as she captioned the photo before putting the phone away and the two put their masks back on just in time for Weiss to hear the fast approaching sirens outside. "Oh fuck."

The two moved quickly from there. Weiss shifted in to the back of the store, far away from the windows and peered very subtly between two refrigerators to watch six officers pile out of three cars and take cover either behind the cars themselves, nearby walls or behind the petrol pumps. Yang managed to dive behind the counter with the cashier before they opened fire on the building.

Their ears rang instantly as the bullets tore through the air and glass alike. Luckily Weiss had ducked behind a fridge that was miraculously thick enough to block the oncoming bullets. The hail lasted for a few seconds until it stopped abruptly and there was the familiar piercing screech of a megaphone being turned on.

"_This is the police!" _They shouted like they never would have guessed in the first place. "_Come out with your hands up! You will not be warned again. You have 30 seconds to surrender yourself!"_

The girls took no notice. Instead Weiss peered back through her hidey hole to check the cops out in further detail. Individually they weren't too well armed with just their standard issue pistols but the fact that there were six of them wasn't all too comforting to Weiss. She took a glance over at Yang who had taken looting the registers in to her own hands, spamming the keypad until the tray popped open and then just pulling out the tray altogether and tipping it in to the bag. Weiss watched as she reached around on the counter and grabbed a pencil before making the cashier hold it in his mouth to keep him from yelling out.

Not the greatest gag, but it would have to work. Yang too then peeked over the counter and quickly reached the same conclusion as Weiss. Things weren't looking pretty.

Their eyes met as the girls racked their brains for a solution, but Yang's slow paced mind couldn't keep up with Weiss' train of thought. Weiss peeked back out at the officers and wondered whether they could pick them off one by one somehow but it wasn't looking likely, as the most accurate weapon they had was probably Yang's pistol and just that alone wouldn't be able to take them all out without the cops making a move and advancing on their position by themselves. Plus, there was the fact that the police officers were also well covered by the walls and pet-

_Wait... Petrol pumps?_

Weiss quickly reassessed their situation and suddenly it looked like Yang had caught on to the same idea but as Weiss unclipped a grenade from her belt and threw it through the broken window as hard as she could, she saw Yang break cover and sprint towards her and cry her name in desperation making Weiss' eyes go wide.

"You idiot! You'll be caught in th-"

But Weiss was silenced when the whole place exploded. The grenade had landed next to one of the petrol pumps and the explosion had travelled through the pipes and in to the nearby fuel tanker. There was a hot pulse through the air and the next thing Weiss knew was that her back hurt, she was sweating and her eyes were swimming in her head. She tried to roll over on to her front and crawl out in to a more open place but the weight crushing her ribs was too much for her to squirm away from.

Weiss groaned as she tried to lift her suddenly deadened arm from the shop floor to wipe the bleariness from her eyes, but oh how she wished she hadn't. As soon as her vision was clear, it was swamped with yellows, oranges and whites. Weiss found herself looking up at the shop's whitewashed ceiling and the long, searing, scorch marks that were painted upon its surface. She let her head flop over on to its side, immediately regretting it as she bumped her throbbing temple against something as equally hard. She tried to push the big, yellow thing out of the way but it wasn't going anywhere in a hurry, it even groaned in pain as she attempted to roughly manhandle it out of the way.

"Chim, _Chimney_." Weiss gasped. "Yang, what the hell happened?"

The panic slowly started to set in and the cogs in Weiss' head began to go in to overdrive. The grenade had caused the tanker outside to explode with monstrous force and Yang had _foreseen_ it. Her tiny brain had managed to comprehend that the force of the explosion would be far too great for the majority of appliances ad stands inside the store to withstand and she had instinctively jumped to Weiss' aid before even she knew she was in danger. Now that Weiss thought about it, her small body could've easily been rendered lifeless by a falling, fully-stocked refrigerator. But Yang had stopped it. She had taken the impact for her and was now suffering the consequences.

"Hold on." Weiss called to her as she saw pieces of flaming objects lying around the store. "I'll get us out of here."

It was easier said than done but there was no way that she was going to let them both lay down and die. If Ruby whined at Weiss for forgetting their _precious_ selfie then she would sure as hell whine if neither Weiss nor Yang came back alive. With a great amount of strain she managed to push the fridge up and use a fragmented piece of nearby pipe to prop the fridge up so that there was just enough room for her to wiggle out and then drag Yang with her and remove both of their masks.

"Weiss." Yang called but it was only a whisper. It felt strange to hear Yang call her by her name. "My leg. I can't stand."

With just a quick look Weiss could easily see that Yang's right ankle was bent a little too far inwards to be considered normal. But Weiss also knew that the getaway vehicle they had prepared prior to parking in the front was ready and waiting to go just out the back door. They had no choice, if they were to get out of here alive, before either the cops or the fire got them, they would have to leave quickly.

"It looks like your ankle might be broken." She told Yang as she laid her hand against the blonde's sweaty forehead. She was way too hot and her body was trying far too hard to try and keep as much pain away from Yang as it could. "I'm getting you out of here, this mission's a bust."

"'Bust', my arse." Yang hissed through her gritted teeth. "Get the damn bag, Princess."

Weiss understood that Yang was very angry and very agitated from the pain but that didn't mean that the way she said 'Princess' then didn't hurt her a bit.

"Fine, just don't move about, I'll be right back."

Weiss groggily pulled herself up to her feet where she swayed and stumbled a bit but headed in the general direction of the counter, nonetheless. She leaned heavily on it once she got over there and almost threw up from the sight she saw. Considering the cashier wasn't moving on the floor and was on fire, she thought that it was a safe bet to assume he was dead. Thankfully his flaming carcass had managed to shamble away from the bag of money before he'd succumbed to the flames so it was easy enough for Weiss to retrieve the money.

The bag was heavy but not impossible to carry as Weiss limped back over to Yang whose forehead was now beaded with sweat and her breath was considerably heavier than before.

"Yang, I need you to hold the money." Weiss told her and Yang groaned, half from the pain and half because she was completely fed up. "I'm sorry but I can't carry you and hold the money at the same time, I don't have enough hands."

Yang looked up at her and Weiss could have sworn that her usual, soft, lilac eyes had turned the deepest red in the light of the flames. She quickly snatched the bag from Weiss and threaded her arm through the handles. Now came the tricky part.

Weiss carefully turned Yang over on to her back and she instantly clamped her hand in to her bushy fringe. Whether it was for bracing herself from the pain in her ankle or for stopping her spotty, bleary vision from swimming even further, Weiss couldn't tell. She got absolutely no enjoyment from bringing Yang so much pain and she along with Yang was on the brink of tears, but she persevered and sat Yang up despite how much it inevitably jostled her ankle.

Weiss made Yang numbly wrap her arms around Weiss' neck so that she could slide a hand under her and quickly lift the heavy brawler in to her arms. A hot whimper escaped Yang's lips and ghosted over Weiss' collarbone as tears finally rolled down the blonde's cheeks.

"It's alright, it's OK." Weiss tried to console her as she slowly made her way in to the back room of the store, away from the carnage, but her shaky voice sounded ready to break at any given moment. "The car's just out the back. We're home free once we're there. _Please_, just bear it."

Yang grasped at Weiss' clothes a little tighter as her weary and broken bones were introduced to the cold, night air. Now that Weiss could hear herself think rather than the roaring of flames she could hear multiple sirens. If any of those police officers weren't caught in the explosion, the first thing they would've done is call in every kind of emergency service. Weiss could distinguish between a couple of the piercing wails as they were different patterns but as for how many of a single type of siren there were, Weiss was lost and much better off not knowing.

The girl's had had enough foresight when preparing the car to leave the back doors open so that Weiss could jump in there as Yang gunned the engine but it seemed that their roles had swapped with Yang's injury. Although she was able, driving was not Weiss' speciality. The pressure of high speed chases would get to Weiss and she would make impulsive decisions that more often than not lead the group in to worse places than they were trying to get away from.

But she would have to try, for Yang's sake. Plus, if they were lucky the emergency services might be too engrossed in the fire to pursue them. With that happier thought, Weiss gently laid Yang down on to the back seats and took of her icy, blue jacket for Yang to use as support for Yang's foot. She closed the door and quickly made her way in to the driver's seat and started the car.

Weiss opened both of her front windows and adjusted her rear view mirror accurately to look out for any gaining vehicles. The car bumped over a couple of potholes that she could practically judge the depth of just from the severity of Yang's pained yelps. Soon enough after traversing some inner city streets they made it out on to the motorway. Weiss knew this road from the multiple times they practice ran the entire circuit to minimise any flubs the team might experience. Weiss jumped when she unexpectedly heard Yang's strained voice from the back seats.

"Team Arson; showing the kids how it's done."

Weiss was so amazed that even in these circumstances Yang could hold on to even the slightest bit of cheer, that she almost burst out laughing. _Almost_.

"Just hang tight OK?" Weiss always was such a worrywart when it came to these things. After she got that scar over her eye, rather than be spiteful about her own failures and sulk about it, she went out of her way to over-think every possibility so that the same thing wouldn't happen to her comrades. The depth at which she dove in to the task was quite scary to a lot of people as she cut of communications for quite a while, but Yang wasn't worried. She was trying her utmost to make sure that she could keep her friends as far from danger. She really was a good girl in Yang's eyes.

Yang reached out and lightly touched at Weiss' arm. She jumped again but seeing the hand there she wasted no time reaching back and squeezing Yang's hand. The moment of silent intimacy wasn't lost on either of them and a warm, relaxed smile managed to make its way across both their faces.

But their hands were roughly ripped apart as the car suddenly swerved completely out of control and grinded its passenger side doors down the roadside barriers. Weiss struggled to keep it from smashing head on with the barrier but had luckily managed to escape disaster and continue moving forwards, although the ride was notably bumpier than before.

"The tyre, Weiss." Yang told her as she carefully repositioned herself across the back seats. "They blew it out."

"'They', _who?_" Weiss asked but one look through the rear view mirror confirmed it. She had three cop cars on her tail and thanks to her flat tyre, they were gaining fast. "This is fucking _codswallop_."

Until they were level with her, she had no way of shooting them and she sure as hell wouldn't be able to outrun them unless her car miraculously repaired itself. She did her best to speed up and was passing every civilian vehicle by her side but the police cars just seemed to be leisurely dawdling up to her. Weiss decided she needed protection as she took a hold of her trusty Tommy gun and awkwardly checked the remaining ammo single-handedly. There was enough there to possibly take out two of the cruisers if she was accurate (which she was) but the third would be a struggle even for her.

Once she successfully loaded her machine gun and swapped it to her window side hand she only had a couple of seconds to look in her mirrors once again to see that there was suddenly only two cars left. _Where the hell was the other one?_

But she didn't have to wait for even a moment longer as there was that familiar screech of the megaphone again at her window side.

"_Pull over the ve-" _

They didn't even manage to finish their first sentence before Weiss stuck the barrel out of the window and let out a small burst at the car's tyres. They popped almost immediately and as the driver tried to pull away he inadvertently sent the car in to a spin. _One down, two to go_.

The first car was quickly left behind in the dust but unfortunately it didn't take either of the others with it and as the second car pulled up on the same side as the first, Weiss unloaded more bullets in to its side; or at least _attempted_ to.

The other cars had seen Weiss pull out her Tommy gun on the first and they were clearly wary of her now and how desperate she was becoming as they had too opened fire on Weiss and Yang's car. The second cop car had hung back ever so slightly so that Weiss' arm couldn't bend in such a way to get a good shot at its tyres. Bullets were buzzing and sparking as they bounced off the bonnet and off the road below but none of them were hitting their mark. But then, all too suddenly, there was a little click that Weiss rarely heard from her own gun and she knew that it had practically sealed their fate.

_No ammo_.

She brought her arm and the useless gun back in to the car before her arm got blown off by the next wave of bullets that came from behind. They seemed to be getting used to shooting from cars as a bullet managed to shatter the back windshield and shower Yang in broken glass.

"Yang!" Weiss called. "Are you OK?"

She was sure that Yang had heard her but she was too busy covering her head from any stray glass pieces, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She seemed to be holding something in her clasped hands but Weiss couldn't look behind for long enough to check what it was. Yang's throat was far too tight to speak out. This was getting way too close for comfort. This had to end soon, one way or another.

The second car tried again at coming up Weiss' side and she knew that if they were getting trigger happy, the cops would blow her brains out as soon as they got a clear shot of her and there was no way she was leaving poor Yang on her own.

"Weiss!" Yang croaked from the back seat and Weiss' hand instinctively reached back and grasped the blonde's. "You need to shunt this closest car and send it reeling."

That was easier said than done but all the time Yang had been quiet appeared to be coming to their aid as she seemed to miraculously have a plan, much to Weiss' relief.

"Coming up, there're some road works." She continued. "There's a temporary barrier on the left that you need to go straight through."

"Straight _through?_" Weiss repeated. "This motorway is raised above the other routes. If we go through it we'll fall and definitely crash!"

"We took a wrong turn a while back." Yang informed her and it was only then that Weiss realised she didn't recognise the road they were on. "Through that barrier is the road we need to be on. I'll take care of the cops once you shunt them. You've got to _trust me_, Weiss. _Please!"_

Weiss didn't like it one bit but despite her almost perpetual, adrenaline high, she could feel her mind getting lazy, she couldn't keep up a car chase for much longer and she didn't have a single plan. But Yang was here providing a beam of light on their situation. She would trust her teammate.

Weiss had made her decision in just the nick of time as the cop car tried once again to come up to her window. She waited a moment this time before wrenching the steering wheel over and slamming her car straight in to cops. Weiss saw for a moment, the cops try to pull their car back under control but it was no use. Just like their predecessor, they too spun out of control and Weiss happily watched through the broken back window as it spun right in to the path of the third vehicle.

However, Weiss didn't have time to enjoy the sweet crunch of metals as her looking backwards for so long had also revealed what was being so dependently clutched upon in Yang's hands. Another grenade.

Just as fast as Weiss recognised the weapon, Yang moved in to action. She quickly sat up, pulled the pin and with as big of a pullback as the car interior would allow Yang's arm, she threw it out of the broken, back window, straight towards the cop cars.

"Weiss, now!" She cried. "The barrier!"

Weiss had so nearly forgotten about their escape but just like she had wrenched the wheel one way, she now wrenched it the other. She felt the wheels hit the maximum angle they could turn through the steering wheel and thanks to the speed they were going there was just the right amount of under-steer to make the car slide straight through the barrier, following Yang's theory to the T.

Weiss heard the fiery explosion behind them as the grenade exploded straight through the gas tanks of both cars, destroying the vehicles and the occupants in a single moment. But sadly, she couldn't watch the aftermath as she clamped her eyes shut tight as the car's front wheels left solid ground.

"Yang, hold on to something!" Weiss called as her stomach lurched from the sudden weightless feeling before it all came crashing back down a second later. The car spun out of control and must've hit a wall from the speed that they stopped. Weiss felt that her face was stinging where the airbags had smashed in to it and her face felt strangely sticky all a sudden and she knew that it was because there was blood flowing down it.

Weiss so badly just wanted to sit still and sleep for the next five centuries, but they weren't done. Her broken body screamed at her when she turned to see Yang's state and found that the strong blonde hadn't moved at all on the back seats somehow but she was completely out cold.

"Fucking hell." Weiss sighed as she settled back in to her broken seat. She attempted to lift her right arm but almost screamed from the pain caused by the broken bones. Carefully she set it back down and used her other arm to awkwardly route around in her pockets for her phone only to for it to crumble once it's out of her pocket. She sighed as a groan was too much effort but took a deep breath to turn around and route through the unconscious Yang's pockets for her own phone. Thankfully this one was in one piece.

She unlocked it and in a moment of dizziness, accidentally opened the file for the selfie they had taken earlier. She could just see through her bleary eyes that Yang had comically named the file as "Tryna Stack These Millions." A line from a rap song that Yang liked to blast through the speakers.

Leaving the picture as it was, Weiss looked through the address book instead, luckily the number she needed was the first entry. She hit dial and strained to lift the phone to her ear as she felt herself slipping unwilling in to a slumber.

"Yo, Sis." Ruby's cheery voice greeted. "You finished the job?"

"Ruby." Weiss gasped. "It's me. Yang's hurt... we need help."

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, the tension in her voice was clear as day. Blake was most likely dashing over to her to listen in too. "Weiss, what's going on?"

"Car crash." Weiss slurred as her hand began to shake. "There was... an explosion. Broken ankle... bleeding."

"An _explosion?" _Ruby gasped. "Weiss, just hold tight. We're coming to get you. Stay on the line, Weiss, I need you to stay with me."

Weiss would have to apologise later as the phone was now on the floor and her head fell back as the last of her energy drained and she slid in to a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

A week later, Weiss was in the hospital, not as a patient though as she had been discharged a couple of days ago. Since hers and Yang's accident, Yang had been unconscious. It seems that either when the car hit the floor or the wall, Yang _had_ actually bounced out of her seat and hit her head so hard that she had fractured her skull.

The doctors had told her that Yang's brain would be working on any cells she might have damaged and it was only a matter of time until she woke up. But that didn't stop Weiss' heart feeling heavy. She pushed open the unfortunately familiar door to Yang's private room and quietly closed it behind her.

Weiss took a deep breath before turning to Yang and letting the sight of Yang's helpless, sleeping form sink in. She couldn't meet the blonde's tired eyes as she swapped out the bouquet of withering, yellow roses and tulips for the full and vibrant one in her arms. Knowing her flower language was another useless skill Weiss possessed. Weiss hated seeing her like this. This wasn't the Yang she knew. Her Golden Oaf was always on her feet, smiling and laughing like she didn't have a care in the world and when she did happen to care about something you could be sure that Yang would either defend it or fight it to the death. Even her emotional problems seemed to be cast away once her fists came in to contact with the punching bag they kept especially for her.

She was supposed to be the mother of their group, bringing constant warmth to those in need. But where was she now? She was asleep while hot tears began to roll down Weiss' cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but it only agitated the stitching in her cheek.

She slumped down in to the chair beside Yang's bed and grasped Yang's hand as she cried. Weiss could see the cast on her own healing arm and the supporting messages and signatures of Ruby and Blake. But the fact that Yang hadn't drawn a penis on it made her want to smash the cast over her knee. She clung to Yang's hand hard and the comatose girl must have felt something as Weiss felt her hand clutch at hers ever so slightly.

The action brought a smile to Weiss' face despite the tears.

"What are we going to do without you, Yang?" Weiss told her sleeping form quietly. "I can't drive as well as you and Ruby can't drive at all. It'd be pointless putting our sniper behind the wheel when I could barely shoot out a couple of tyres. How in the world is Blake supposed to score headshots?"

Weiss sniffed as she threaded her fingers between Yang's.

"But screw the jobs." Weiss continued. "How is Ruby supposed to live without you? You're her only remaining family. If she loses you, she'll be on her own and she can't pay the rent for your apartment by herself. She might even blame me if you died. Dead god, I don't want to be hated by her."

"She won't hate you, Weiss."

"Oh, what would _you_ know? You're in a fuc-"

Weiss stopped as she realised what was happening. She followed the arm she grasped back up to the same, smiling face and soothing, lilac eyes that she knew and loved and proceeded to break down once again.

"I'm back, Princess." Yang said as she ruffled Weiss' hair.

"Welcome back, you Golden Oaf."


End file.
